


Im fine

by Will_is_my_name_15



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_is_my_name_15/pseuds/Will_is_my_name_15
Summary: they tell Neil he cant say I'm fine anymore.





	Im fine

After the Baltimore shit, they banned Neil from saying I'm fine.

Long story short now Neil was in the hospital because he got hit by a car.

Andrew, Nicky, Kevin, and Aaron stayed at the hospital until Andrew could see him until the upperclassmen came to see them. Renee sat next to Andrew quietly until a doctor came into the room. Mr. Andrew Minyard? You can see your fiance. And Matt Boyd? he wants to see you too.

The pair got up and followed the doctor down a few hallways until they reached Neil's room. Neil ignored Andrew and called Matt over to him. "Hey Matt, can you take over captan for me while I'm out?" Matt looked at him surprised. "yea sure!" he said coming out of shock. "oh, and matt? ban Kevin from the court for the first few of the scrimmages"."Can do sir!" matt waved on his way out, stopping in the doorway. "get better soon buddy." and left. Andrew turned to him and said, "you are not fine."

Neil smiled at him. "no, I'm okay." Andre just stared at him. after a minute, "362%" and kissed him.


End file.
